Misguided hearts
by CherrygurlBananagurl
Summary: Untrusted love stronger then life itself, although denied by the moon kingdom, was separated only to find what they least expected, but there is something trying to make shure they don’t realize the truth, But why? Rei/Saphire Lita/Ryan


Misguided Hearts chapter 1  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE)  
  
Hey! Banana girl here! I'm just goon give ya sum background info before I start:  
  
Ryan: is Lita's boyfriend (or was) he jus sum made up character he is also a knight (like Darien kind of) cept he doesn't throw roses all his attacks are done with his sword. ^ ^  
  
Sapphire: yup I'm talking about the evil villain from the dark moon but he's not evil now he is a knight and he didn't die "obviously" just like Ryan all his attacks are done with a sword.  
  
Ryan and sapphire are sorta like a team they always fight together  
  
  
  
Rei and Lita are best buds they still have al their normal powers and stuff but they do not fight with the other sailors because Venus, moon, the outers and mercury are all on the moon kingdom. Rei and Lita were forced to stay on earth because there love for Sapphire and Ryan was forbidden on the moon. Lita used to date Ryan when she was younger but now she thinks he died from a villain and visa versa Rei also used to date sapphire but they also think each other are dead  
  
Get it got it GOOD now I can start my story! Yay  
  
  
  
(ANOUTHER AUTHORS NOTE)  
  
Hey, I'm cherry. Here is some More info before we start ^-^  
  
Rei: is going to remind you a lot of Sapphire in this fic, yes she is so ha. She also cant get over the fact the Sapphire has died, so her mood is well...... ya, you get the point.  
  
Lita: Has gotten over that Ryan has died, or has she?  
  
Ryan and Sapphire think Rei and Lita have died (Also vice versa) so um. that's all.  
  
Now to the story!  
  
  
  
DING DON DING DON DING DON  
  
"UHGGG who would be ringing the door bell at 6:30 in the morning?" Rei moaned as she walked to the door and started to open it.  
  
"Ohio!" Lita yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Lita its way to early what do u want?"  
  
"Oh its only 6:30, lets go to the beach!" Lita said over excited  
  
"How bout not." Rei said sarcastically  
  
"cum on there is this big college bash going on and we r invited!" Lita whined  
  
"let me guess (imitates Lita in a squeaky voice) every one who is any one is going. Right?"  
  
"EXACTLY" Lita yelled missing the point  
  
"I'll catch up with u later." Rei yawned and laid back down  
  
"No, you're coming now!" Lita exclaimed as she dragged Rei out of the room  
  
  
  
(AT THE BEACH)  
  
  
  
"look at all the people here! This is going to be a lot of fun!" Lita said as she jumped up and down  
  
"whatever" Rei said wanting so badly to leave "what time dose the party actually start?"  
  
"9:00" Lita said plainly  
  
"NANI?" Rei yelled in Lita's face 'why did she get us here so early' Rei thought to herself  
  
"cum on lets go" Lita said as she ran across the beach.  
  
(Scene switch to Ryan's apartment)  
  
  
  
" you look kind of depressed.." Ryan said, as he looked worriedly at his friend  
  
"I'm not depressed" Sapphire said throwing the suggestion aside.  
  
"Whatever, do u want to go to the beach it might cheer u up?" Ryan said not believing his friend.  
  
"I'd rather stay" Sapphire said stuffing his head into the pillow  
  
"are you still all sad about Rei you should get on with your life!" Ryan said accidentally saying the wrong thing  
  
"SHUTUP HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I LOVED HER!" Sapphire yelled into Ryan's face  
  
Sapphire glared at Ryan (shivers) in till Ryan finally found words caught in his lungs  
  
"Ya I know, I loved Lita also but it's been two years now ive moved on so should you" Ryan said matter o' factly, but he cant chose words can he?  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Sapphire said losing it "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? IF YOU LOVED HER YOU COULDENT MOVE ON SO EASILY, MABY SHE IS BETTER OF DEAD, SO SHE DOSENT HAVE TO GO THROUGHT THE PAIN OF YOU!" Sapphire lost it  
  
"Of course I loved her. Look I'm going to the beach you need to calm down then meet me there in an hour!" Ryan said going out the door.  
  
"But." Sapphire stammered  
  
"See you there!" Ryan said walking out the door and closing it.  
  
Ryan got into his car 'sapphires right' he thought 'I haven't moved on I still love her but - she's dead now so he should at least try to cheer up'  
  
  
  
(at the beach)  
  
  
  
"Rei I'm going to go get sum food I'm kind of hungry." Lita said as she walked towards the food  
  
"ok, get me a soda." Rei said while lying down  
  
'I should leave' Rei thought to he self 'I'm leaving' with that she Teleported away.  
  
Lita returned to where Rei was only a few minutes ago 'I wonder where she is' she thought to her self  
  
"BOOM"  
  
A loud sound was heard all over Tokyo, while every one fainted  
  
'Holy crap' Lita thought to her self 'this means trouble'  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Jupiter Make Up!"  
  
Lita transformed into sailor Jupiter. 'I wonder where that came from' Lita asked her self when she saw another figure still standing 'that must be the enemy' Lita ran up to the * figure * ready to fire an attack  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
A large disk of energy was fired at the * figure * causing it to tumble unto the ground in pain.  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha !!!!! lol he he this chapter got so long so I cut some off don't worry second chappie will be done tomorrow its already almost done cherry girl is typing as I type lol!!! Well pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review tell us what u think and give us ideas!! 


End file.
